The New and Deadly Curse
by sarahbearzs
Summary: JOOSTER! Okay, that was random. Khm... Harry Potter is about to enter his 7th year at Hogwarts and there are many surprises in stall for him. Portals are opening and a starnge girl that nobody knows turns up at the doorstep... WHAT WILL HAPPEN?
1. The rather peculiar sight

**Author's note: Hello everyone out there! Yes I was dumb and deleted it so it's back now! Please read, I know it is a bit strange and I am not a great writer but I gave a good shot! Here ya go! Please sit back and enjoy...**

Chapter 1: The rather peculiar sight.

Have you ever woken up to the birds chirping and the rays of the sun shining through your bedroom window, gently touching the tip of your eyelids? Have you ever had the feeling of being safe surround you as the smell of burnt toast waffles up your nose?

Well that's not exactly what happened to a skinny boy named Harry Potter. Actually that was the exact opposite of what Harry was going through as this very point in time.

Harry awoke to a high-pitched screaming from just outside his door, the kind of screaming that could only come from one person; Aunt Petunia.

"And if you don't get out of that bed this instant…you will… you will…"

Aunt Petunia and the rest of her family had become rather cautious around Harry lately, mostly because they knew that if they were the slightest bit mean to Harry it could mean their insides would literally be out or they'd end up as fat as an elephant for the rest of eternity. "Well… you will…" Her voice was more croaky than normal, obviously hadn't had her coffee that morning. "Will suffer the consequences… in a nice way…"

She stormed off down the stairs as Harry opened his tired eyes, his gaze just catching the dreary, rainy world outside. Harry let his legs flop out of bed and his arms stretch way above his head.

He pulled back his curtains to see a rather peculiar sight. He didn't think it was normal for the outside world to be flashing green lights but he was half asleep so he ended up not really noticing, let alone caring.

He pulled on some scraggly old clothes he had found on the floor of his untidy (to say the least) room. As he was searching for his enormous belt to go with his enormous trousers (Dudley's diet wasn't going so well) a little bird flew through the window and crash-landed on his Hogwarts trunk.

Harry squirmed as he watched Ron's little owl peel of the side of his trunk and flop to the ground. Moments later however, Pigwidgeon was hopping around merrily as though nothing but the usual had happened. Harry picked up the tiny owl and tore the piece of parchment off its leg. He laughed as he let Pig go, knowing he would send Hedwig back with the reply.

_Dear Harry, mate,_

_I know it's been almost a week since we left school and I haven't written to you since way before then, but we weren't allowed to you know, Dumbledore was all "if it gets intercepted the consequences…bla bla bla" That was about the point when I stopped listening. Well, you know the rest anyway; we could get in BIG trouble._

_I don't really know how to tell you this but…_

(Then the handwriting abruptly changed to Hermione's)

_Don't be stupid Ron, it's easy. I'm afraid Harry that you _

(And the handwriting abruptly changed back to Ron's again)

_HERMIONE! Sorry Harry, she tried to steal the letter from me. Stupid girl… Anyway, Dumbledore says that we can't… well… you know… can't really… well we can't… let you stay here over the summer. Dumbledore said it was for your own good if you stayed with the Dursleys but he wouldn't tell me why. Told mum, but not me… of course. _

_Fred and George are going great with their joke shop, claim their millionaires every day. Oh and they told me to tell you that whenever you want to buy anything at all you will always have fifty percent off! Apparently because you 'helped' then - wouldn't tell me. Nobody ever does._

(The handwriting changed once more)

Harry, just don't give up okay. Ron and I know that you're going through, well sort of, with Sirius and all

_And we'll always be here for you mate. It must be hard knowing that the only people who really ever loved you died before you could get to know them and then, just as someone else who loves you arises they die as well._

_Ron you're gonna make Harry sad…_

_Well I have to go now mate, Mum wants me to get to the breakfast before Fred and George do. Although there isn't much to worry about… I don't think there is gonna be much of a battle over the centaur gut fritters… I don't think I have to worry about them eating it, more about how I'm gonna eat it… Anyway, gotta go._

_See ya,_

_Ron and Hermione._

Harry read the letter a couple of times trying to figure out exactly what was happening at each point in the letter and not really succeeding.

Harry looked down at the letter, wondering… Harry couldn't take his eyes off the bit where Ron said… well… maybe he actually understood, understood what Harry was going through. Well, he knew that Ron understood but he didn't realise that he understood so well. It was like he had been there, in Harry all along and knew exactly what he was going through…

But Harry didn't have much longer to think before Aunt Petunia yelled again.

"Are you coming or not!" She bellowed fiercely before softly adding "dearest." Harry ignored her and instead sat down at his desk and got out a small bit of parchment from his bag. Twiddling his quill in his hand he wondered what to write.

_Dear Ron,_

No it sounded too… Hermione-ish.

_Hey Ron,_

No, too casual… What about

_Dearest Ronnie_

DEFINETELY NOT! After nearly half an hour of debating what to say. Harry put down his worn quill and read the letter to himself.

_To Ron,_

_I hope you haven't been getting into too much trouble, which would be a nice change. Speaking of trouble, the Dursleys aren't being too bad this summer, probably only because of what Lupin and the others from the order said. They treat me like a king; even Aunt Petunia called me 'dear'! _

_I guess I'm okay with not seeing you guys for a while, wish like hell I could though. I really miss u guys and can't wait to see you…_

_I am okay about Sirius I think, I'm trying to put in the back of my mind… Tell Fred and George I'm really excited for them and that it would be great to get 50 off! Anyway, see you soon and thanks a lot for the letter._

_From Harry._

Harry tied the parchment to Hedwig's leg and let he take off out the window. He liked to watch Hedwig fly. It was like watching the moon slowly creep out of the night sky going to visit the other side of the world for a while.

But his moments were getting cut short that day as something completely unexpected happened.

Aunt Petunia screamed.

But it wasn't the fact that Aunt Petunia screamed that was so surprising, it was what she screamed.

"OUT!" She yelled. "IT'S GREEN! FOR GOD'S SAKE IT GREEN AND IT'S ON… ON FIRE!"

Harry was quite taken aback by this and it took more than a few milliseconds for it to register in his half asleep brain exactly what he had to do. He shot out of his bedroom, quickly grabbing his wand and began falling down the stairs and out the front door.

Outside the Dursleys stood, each one of them with a look of bewilderment and horror on their faces that only got worse as they saw Harry had made it through alive.

Aunt Petunia was almost in tears. "Get in the car… now… I guess we'll just have to… have to…" But her sentence was stopped abruptly as her solemn tears covered he pale, pasty face and she threw her arms around her husband, squeezing him so hard that two of his buttons popped off.

Harry looked up at his house, well, he couldn't really call it his house, he couldn't even call it home. There, just metres away from his sweating forehead, was the flames, swallowing the house in shades of green and showers of black, and spitting out the contents, each one as dark as dooms day. Harry was entranced, he had never heard of anything like this before, not even from Hermione.

"He did it!" Dudley cried, hugging his mother as well as pointy one rather chubby finger at Harry.

Harry knew what was coming.

Uncle Vernon was storming towards him, his face as hot as chilly-peppers. Not even a moment passed before Harry could no longer feel his feet on the ground but rather the stale air trying to get into his lungs as a rather large hand sweated beside his chin. His shirt had got terribly stretched over the years from going through this very exercise so many times. Harry got blamed for everything.

"I didn't, I swear…" Harry croaked, beginning to think there was a kink in his neck from being held up so many times. He placed his skinny, bony fingers between his neck and his collar, his fingernails digging into his neck as Uncle Vernon's fingernails dug into his chin.

"YOU! YOU BURNT OUT HOUSE DOWN!" Uncle Vernon bellowed, digging deeper into Harry's pale skin.

"I'm… not… allowed… remember?" Harry squeaked, squirming as his lungs tried to get more air.

"You still could!"

"But why would I?" Harry croaked. "I don't want to be here any more than you want me to be!"

Harry felt the air rush back into his starved lungs as his feet touched the solid earth once more.

"Get in the car." Uncle Vernon warned, pointing his own fat finger at Harry.

Harry took one last glance at the flaming house, wondering what was in store for him next.

**PS: PWEASE REVIEW!**


	2. New uses for muggle technology

**Authors Note: Hello again! Please keep reading and please review! Keep up the smiles!**

Chapter two: New uses for muggle technology

Harry was looking out at the street before him, the disgusting footpath covered in disgusting chewing gum of all different shapes and sizes. It had been five minutes since Uncle Vernon had entered the rather disgusting hotel before them and Harry could just see the tip of his hat bumping up and down as he argued with the nineteenth receptionist today.

As usual, he came out looking disappointed but trying as hard as he could not to show it. He opened the door of the car and placed his rather large behind on the squeaky leather seat.

"I'm afraid they are booked out." He said, checking his moustache in the mirror and fiddling with it a bit before starting the car.

"It's alright." Aunt Petunia said, crossing off another hotel of her four page list. "I'm sure the next one will take us."

Harry had been trapped in this car for over three hours now and was getting very bored of this stupid routine. But then, something rather unexpected happened.

Uncle Vernon's cell phone rang.

But it wasn't the fact that his cell phone rang that was surprising, it was who was calling.

"Hello?" A familiar voice rang out of the phone. "Is this thing on?"

"Yes." replied Uncle Vernon.

"Ah, good." The voice said cheerily. "Technology, never really understood it."

"Who is this?"

"Well, we heard that you had a little trouble with your house, you know with the flames and all."

Uncle Vernon was confused. Had the news got round this fast?

"We were just wondering if you were looking for a place to stay then maybe you would like to come here."

Uncle Vernon was taken aback. He was very suspicious of people who were nice to him.

"Who is this?"

"Arthur Weasley." Mr Weasley replied.

A smile grew on Harry's face so wide it almost gave him cramp.

"Where are you?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Outside your window."

Harry looked out side to see Arthur Weasley standing in a strange form of muggle clothing, a walkman in his right hand.

Harry leapt out of the car and Mr Weasley waved to him happily as the Dursleys raised their eyebrows in disgust at what they saw.

"Have we met before?" Uncle Vernon asked, peering down his nose as Mr Weasley.

"Oh yes of course." Mr Weasley said brightly. "But there is no time for chitchat now. If you'll just step this was please."

But none of the Dursleys dared to more from their spot.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."

But still, they stood, as still as rocks, fear spread across their faces like butter.

"Alright then." Mr Weasley sighed. "Harry, you first."

Harry walked over to where Mr Weasley was standing. He had missed Mr Weasley; it was nice to have someone smile at him again.

"Now all, you have to do Harry is stick these ear macrophomes-"

"Microphones." Harry corrected, taking the walkman from Mr Weasley and staring down at it.

It was different to any other he had seen before. It had a crest in the middle of it, obviously the Weasley crest with many different plug holes and many different symbols he had never seen before. He flipped it over and saw a small television screen type thing, which was black and had no on switch.

"Now put on is your left ear." Mr Weasley instructed, the Dursleys still looking petrified as Harry placed one ear piece in his ear.

"Now before you put the other one in Harry, take a deep breath." Mr Weasley warned before shoving the other ear piece in his right ear. "But you never do the first time."

Harry never got to ask Mr Weasley why as Harry soon found out. It all started with the sound. The high pitch continuous screaming that entered his head through the CD walkman and cause him to scream back in pain.

Then came the pictures. Slowly the Dursleys and Mr Weasley went completely out of focus and his world began filling up… with water.

It wasn't long before Harry was panicking, the water soon drenching his trousers as it filled up from nowhere, the high pitched screaming still coming. He was out of breath, though he had hardly moved as his heat raced inside his chest.

The water didn't stop rising. Harry felt trapped in a world of swirling colours as his head begin to come to the conclusion that he was going to die. Soon, his entire body was surrounded by frozen water, only his mouth and nose peeping out of the cold.

This was it, he was going to die.

He took a deep breath as the water zoomed over his head, the walkman still screeching in his head.

But what came next didn't make Harry relax. The water around him began to colder. So cold in fact that he thought his blood had stopped moving all together. Adrenalin was rushing around his body as he felt the liquid around him slowly turn to ice.

His lungs were beginning to ache now, he had not taken enough breath to last him much longer as now he could not move anything form his hips down. The noise still haunted him as he felt the last of the cold water turn to ice.

Then he was free.

He felt the air rush back into his lungs as the high-pitched screaming evaporated. His world came out of the swirling and his blood began to move around his body once more. He looked up. The shaped before him were solid but covered by a layer of black which ended up being his soaked hair. He looked at his fingers which were not pale or blue as he had expected but just as normal hands are and as he touched his face he felt them to be as warm as usual.

A figure was coming towards him, a large white sheet in their hands.

"Oh you poor dear." The voice said calmly as the person wrapped the towel around Harry.

That was when Harry fainted.


	3. The next chapter so original I know

**Author's note: **

**drgn prncss: I know, if they had walkmans like that I would so want one too! Bit of a bummer about the water though… LOL.**

**IamSiriusgrl: Thank you so much for reviewing! Like I said, it means a lot to me.**

**Chlo242: Yes I know, it was awesome and no I didn't die from Katie killing me and yes it is the height of cool!**

**Anyway, thankx guys! This chapter is devoted to all of you! LOL!**

Chapter three: The next chapter.

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. There was a figure only a few centimetres away from his face that soon made sure he was well awake.

"He's alive! Everybody, look! I told you he'd make it, HE"S ALIVE!" The redheaded figure said, jumping around the room.

"Ron." Another voice began from a few metres away. "Of course he's alive. You were the one who was saying that there was no chance he could possible survive and that we should have the funeral when Harry's relatives were still here."

Harry sat up, his vision now as clear as usual as he looked around to find himself in Ron's room. Ron had stopped prancing around and had come and sat on the end of Harry's bed while Hermione had her nose stuck in a book while sitting in the middle of Ron's bed.

"We must not dwell on the past Hermione." Ron replied, standing up once more. "All that matters is that Harry is alive."

Hermione came and sat down beside Harry. "You alright Harry?" She asked.

"I'll be fine." Harry replied, stretching his fingers. "How long was I out for?"

"Couple of hours, that's all." Hermione said, placing her nose back in her book once more.

"But oh, you should have been there mate." Ron began. "After you fainted, Mr Dursley came through, so wet it wasn't funny. You should have seen the look on his face as he began yelling at mum. He was raging, said something about us all plotting to kill him and his family. But he didn't get too far as Dudley came through, also drenched from head to toe. But I don't think it was the water that drenched him, man, it was the tears."

"Ron, you do not have to go through it again." Hermione pestered.

"But Harry doesn't know. Anyway, your aunt came through next, also balling her eyes out and I swear, when she noticed her top was white and therefore see-through, well, I don't think the carpet will ever be dry."

"Basically," Hermione interrupted. "They stormed off in a terrible mood before dad came through and reminded them they had nowhere to go. So they decided to stay and they're just across the hall from us right now."

"But they haven't come out at all, wouldn't even come down for lunch."

This didn't surprise Harry as he knew exactly how much the Dursleys would have hated being here. He began to smile.

Ron yawned. "What are you doing Hermione?"

"Just a bit of research."

"Research? In the holidays?" Ron looked appalled. "You've got to be completely out of you mind, as dumb as a dead frog and have a social life like a-"

But he stopped as he realised the look on Hermione's face. "A very smart, beautiful person like you." He finished, Hermione stopping her evil glare and going back to her research.

"For your information Ron," Hermione began. "It is very important research concerning the very person sitting beside you."

"Me?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Hermione replied. "Mr Weasley went to get you and the Dursleys and while he was gone Ron and I decided to look up green fires."

"We did?" Ron asked, trying to remember that point in time.

"Yes." Hermione replied as Harry came over to Hermione and sat beside her, Hermione getting out all her notes to show him. "Apparently, green fires are not usual at all. Purple fires means someone has set fire to a cat that is running around in the house and blue fires means that something bad is gonna happen to you-"

"But your house is on fire so something bad has already happened to you." Ron interrupted.

Hermione gave him another look. "But green fires, there just isn't any record of them."

"So what did you do this time Harry?" Ron asked.

"That's the thing." Harry said. "I didn't do anything. You know I would get expelled if I did magic outside of school."

"And there isn't a spell in existence that could emit green flames."

But their conversation had to end there as Mrs Weasley had other ideas about how they were going to spend their afternoon.

"Come on dears, Diagon Alley awaits us."

"We better go." Ron said, pulling on his other shoe (he only had one on when Harry had woken up) and the three of them raced off down the stairs.

Diagon Alley was just as Harry had remembered it. The people bustling about looking for new items form their everyday lives or the new Hogwarts students anxiously zooming around to get their stuff; it was all the same. Harry smiled as he walked around the paved streets with Ron and Hermione.

"Do you two mind if we go to Flourish and Blotts first, I have something I have to pick up?" Hermione asked as they zoomed down the streets that were packed with people.

"Sure, whatever." Ron said and Harry nodded.

It wasn't long before they were just outside Flourish and Blotts. There were many people in, each of them searching for that one book they had been wanting for ages or just something for a bit of light reading. They entered the shop and each of them simultaneously pulled out their list of what they needed for school that year.

But they didn't get much time to scroll down to the books as a voice began to haunt them, edging ever closer.

"Well, well, well." The voice began as they all peered up over their papers. "What do we have here?"

Of course, it was Draco Malfoy. Thankfully, none of them had seen him all summer but they all went slowly cold as he drew nearer.

"I think it's a book called 'What to do when you face mu…mur…" Goyle was standing behind him, trying as hard as he could to read the word murder.

"No you idiot." Draco begun, snatching the book out of Goyle's hands and throwing it violently to the floor. "What we have here is a guy who thinks he's so great that he's probably wondering why he hasn't been swarmed by fans yet, a guy who couldn't afford to be famous even if he wanted to and a stupid mudblood who can't even keep her hair under control."

"Ah, right." Goyle replied stupidly.

Harry and Hermione were too busy holding back Ron from pulling apart Malfoy to notice one crucial thing was missing.

Crabbe.

"Well, I have to get going. Father was thinking of donating to the 'Help Mudbloods realise how worthless they are' fund today so I better get a move on." Malfoy said before strutting out of the shop.

Hermione tried to flatten down her hair as Harry helped Ron to realise that Malfoy was no seven blocks away.

"If I ever get my hands on that little son of a-"

"But you won't." Hermione said sharply, still, trying to flatten her hair but not succeeding. "Now, I just have to go and get this book I ordered and both of you, please try and stay out of trouble."

"Try being the key word in that sentence." Ron said as Hermione turned the corner and went into a section named: Organisation.

"As if she needs that section." Harry said.

"Half the stuff in there is probably made after her personal experiences." Ron replied.

Harry and Ron spent their time looking for their new school books, every time finding Hermione just walking away with the book they were looking for.

"Why does this always happen?" Ron asked as Hermione rushed past them, a copy of some Defence against the dark arts book in her hands.

"I don't know, but it always does." Harry replied.

Soon they had collected all of the books they could find but stumbled upon one book. Hermione seemed to have trouble finding it as well as they watched her quickly scanning every book she could find with a very confused look on her face.

"Hey Hermione." Harry said as he and Ron walked over to the fretting Hermione.

"Hey…" She replied, obviously not listening at all.

"So you can't find this new book either?" Ron asked, causing Hermione to turn around in shock and listen to them suddenly.

"Don't be stupid." She began. "I know this shop inside out!"

"Then where is it?"

"I'll find it."

"I'm going to find it way before you."

Hermione laughed. "Okay then, Ron, you find it."

"I will." Ron said and turned on his heel dramatically before leaving. Harry wanted to see where this was going. It was obvious that Hermione was going to stay here, but where Ron was heading was a complete mystery.

Ron went up to the counter. Before them was a lady they had never seen before. She had rather long nose and rather bong hips and a face that looked like it had been through such as bad storm that all the wrinkles had fled to the side of her face. She smiled at them, seven yellow teeth just showing through the gap in her cracked lips. Ron smiled back as best he could.

"Um," He began, not being able to take his eyes of her long, dangly nose. "Could you tell me where I could find this book?"

The lady looked down at Ron's piece of paper and her yawned.

"So many have asked me that today." She began her voice dry as was her cough. "Can you help me find this? Where is this book? Excuse me ma'am, I can't fins this book!"

"I'm sorry, we just want to know where to find it."

Her face calmed as it had been quite tense just a moment ago. "Opulos Montergo." She said.

Ron looked at Harry both quite confused. But before either of them could open their mouths, the lady grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him in towards her face.

"And be careful getting there sweeties. A dangerous end comes to those who enter."

"Ah, thanks." Ron said, pulling his arm out of her grasp and walking to the door as fast as he could.

"Well that was strange." Harry said as he caught up with the squirming Ron.

"She touched me!" Ron said as he wiped his arm on Harry's shoulder. "She actually touched me! Ew the wrinkles!"

"Grow up Ron." Harry said, pulling him away.

"Taking Hermione's place when she's gone are you?"

"No!"

"Good! Cause the world could do with a Harry Potter right about now!"

"The world has had a Harry Potter for the last 16 years; it can do without him for a few moments!"

Ron looked down at his shoes. "You're right Harry, sorry."

Harry looked down at his shoes as well. "Well, are we going to beat Hermione or not?"

Ron brightened at the idea. "Wait 'till we see the look on her face!" He said as they both began running down the streets of Diagon Alley looking for this new shop.

**So thankx for reading! And plez review:)**


	4. The chapter after the last one

**Author's note: Hey everyone, how are you? I'm good. Anyway, here's the next chapter, not as long as the others but the next one can be long if you like. It might take me a while cause I'm going to FIJI! Anyway... **

**drgn prncss**** - Thank you so much for reviewing! And u totally deserve a chapter devoted to you! Anyway, u never know, the shop could have something to do with it but if I told u that it would ruin the ending! Lol! Keep up the reviews and the smiles. **

**IamSiriusgrl**** - thank you so much for reviewing, u seem to always be the first in! **

**Chlo242 - also known as Chloe, hello again. Ha I was ur 100th reviewer. Anyway, here's that next chapter so please enjoy. **

**So anyways thankx guys! Have a great holiday! **

Chapter four: The chapter after the last one.

"This is it?" Ron said looking in disgust at the store in front of them.

They had resorted to looking down the Alleyways after about half an hours of going round and round Diagon Alley's main streets. It was their second time round the alleyways when the came upon this little shop.

"Yep." Harry said looking at the entrance. It was semi-dark down this alleyway and they could just see the tiny door that was about half their size in front of them. It looked like mice had been there as the door was only really half there. Just above the door was a tiny cardboard sign saying: Opulos Montergo.

It was quite a plain sign, looked as though it had been written by someone with not much time on their hands.

"After you." Ron said and Harry began to lean down towards the doorknob. As he placed his cold hand on the tiny doorknob he realised something. The air was cold but the doorknob was hot.

"Well, go on." Ron said, interrupting Harry's chain of thought. Harry turned the knob and pushed slightly. A very sharp, bright light blazed into their eyes for only a moment, turning red before disappearing completely.

"This day just keeps getting full of surprises…" Ron said, blinking vigorously.

Harry didn't have time to answer as Ron pushed him through the little door ahead of them. He felt himself falling, falling down a wide, almost vertical hole and it was a strange sensation. Soon however his feet had touched the floor once more, as well as his newly bruised head.

"How is it?" Ron's voice echoed down the dark tunnel. "Are you still alive?"

Harry rubbed his head and stood up, having a look around. Before him he saw a rather large shop, one filled with all different kinds of things in no particular order. Books with sticky labels as price tags and wands that looked like Ron's had in second year were scattered around the shop. Fairies were buzzing around, happily singing to themselves as they helped mend some of the cheeky toys that were lying around. But what Harry found most intriguing, was the girl who was happily talking to one of the fairies, her smile brighter than any spark he had seen before.

"It's been three seconds since I asked last! Harry, you are dead! I knew it!" Ron's voice echoed down the tunnel once more. "I'm sorry Harry! It was only a light push; I hate to think what's down there-"

"Don't be stupid Ron, I'm alive. Harry called up the tunnels still entranced by this light-filled room underground.

"And now his ghost has come back to haunt me forever!" Ron yelped. "I'm sorry Harry, I'm sorry."

The girl noticed Harry and began making her way over to him. He stood frozen, his glance fixed upon her waving golden hair that jumped and frolicked about her hips.

"HARRY!" Ron squeaked once again before bursting into tears.

"I can see you're greatly missed." The girl said; her voice sweet and forgiving.

"Yes, well…" Harry said, looking up the tunnel.

"Leave it to me." The girl said, flicking her long blonde locks behind her shoulders. She lent over the end of the hole and began whispering, darkly and deeply her voice rose until it entered the unsuspecting ears of the person above.

"He is alive…" She whispered her voice low and snake-like. "But he cannot hear you… you must help him, save him before it is too late."

Harry began to laugh and she smiled at him, giggling herself.

"I'm going mad, I'm going mad." They heard Ron's whispers from above. "I'M COMING HARRY!"

And before they knew it a large, tumbling noise was heard as well as a few painful bumps followed by "ow"

RON'S POV

And that's when I saw the light. I had finally made it through the terrible tunnel that I had pushed my best friend into. I landed on a wooden floor, my head hurting like hell. Although what I saw was not what I had expected. There, just centimetres before me, was Harry, laughing so hard I thought his head was actually going to fall off. But it wasn't Harry that I felt amazed by it was who he was with. A girl, the most beautiful I've ever seen was smiling at me and giggling slightly as she looked at my face. She had dark green eyes that captured me and hair that could sweep any man's heart away. Her lips were rosy and red, as were her cheeks and her smile; oh her smile made me feel… well… so safe and warm inside.

NOBODY'S POV

Harry helped Ron off the ground and he quickly wiped the dirt from his jeans. Ron looked at the girl for a moment, her cheeks truing red as he didn't look away.

"Ah," Harry began, coughing to bring Ron's glance away from the girl. "I'm Harry and this is Ron."

"Pleased to meet you." The girl said, her smile still not fading the slightest. "I'm really sorry but we have to get back to our work, so if you don't want anything then I'm afraid you'll have to leave. That's why the door was shrunken and unappealing; father thought it would keep customers away." She smiled once more and walked briskly back over to her workshop.

"Actually, we were told we could find something here." Harry said, having to break Ron out of a daydreaming state once more.

"What?" She asked, nodding to one of the fairies that were wondering around the room.

Ron pulled out his list as Harry and he went over to the desk she was standing behind, filled with different bits of wood, paper and tools.

"The Key behind all Defences known to Mankind by Chris. P. Bacon."

"Oh," she laughed. "Of course. I was hoping the guy with the blonde hair and the fat follower would be the last to come down here." She sighed, pulling out some keys from behind the desk. "Follow me please."

She led them down a couple of shelf and behind a few walls, both of them having to slightly jog to keep up with her. She passed one last bookcase and turned to them.

"You must understand what you are doing you know. What you are about to receive is… well… different to say the least. Are you ready?" She asked, the smile gone from he now pale face.

"Yeah." Ron said, yawning.

"Why do you ask?" Harry asked.

"Because many who have not understood the power of this book have come to sticky ends. That's why it isn't in any other bookshop in England. I just didn't want to see two nice young people like you hurt by such a stupid but dangerous book."

"We'll be fine." Ron said. She nodded and turned back around.

In the wall in front of her was a tiny lock, so tiny only the smallest key could fit into it. It was so small that the human eye couldn't see it and the only reason she could find it was that she knew exactly where it was.

For a tiny key it made quite a lot of noise. Clanking and clunking could be heard from the wall behind as she slipped the key out of the lock and into her pocket.

Then, after the clanking had stopped entirely she flexed her fingers once before pushing on the door with all her might. Harry and Ron rushed to help her as the three of them began to open the door. Soon the wall had been moved, splitting perfectly in two and slowly revealing what was hidden within.

What they saw next, they couldn't have expected. It was unlike any room they had been in before. The walls were made with enough gold to make the richest man's mouth water and as Ron touched it, it began to ripple around his fingers. The floor was coated in vines, each one blossoming strange purple flowers which made dreary sighs as you walked past them.

But that was only the beginning. There were animals everywhere of all different shapes and sizes; some Harry and Ron had never laid eyes on before. The lights around them kept changing; different shades of so many colours filled the room and the air smelt so sweet, a smell that you could wade in for hours on end. But the girl was moving quickly and they hardly had the time to look at anything in detail. Bushes grew from nowhere as bunnies talked to foxes and the three teenagers walked hurriedly towards the middle of the room.

Ron and Harry could just see what they were aiming for. The floor had now turned to rocks and each of them was happily jumping form each rock to the next in search of a small table just before them. A small wooden table just beyond their reach, a table Ron could have sworn was glowing with pride and compassion.

The table slowly became larger as they waded through water and jumped over fences. Soon it was so close they could reach out and touch it.

But the girl turned around before they could even try.

"You do understand don't you?" She asked.

"Is this all real?" Ron asked looking around, watching the lake he was standing on ripple where his feet were, soothing his slightly.

"Yes," She began, looking around her. "It is real. But it can turn so bad in the blink of an eye. All depends on one thing."

"And what's that?" Ron asked as she turned around to face the table made of only the finest and polished wood.

"If I told you, I'm afraid I'd have to kill you." She said, facing them before laughing, two black books in her hands. She placed the books in their hands, each one as black as night and a firm as crocodile armour.

"Thank you." Harry said, looking into her capturing eyes.

"No, thank you." She replied.

"Oh, you have no idea what we went through to get you that book does she Harry?" Ron said as he handed on black, leather bound book into Hermione's hands.

"Yeah…" Harry said, but he wasn't exactly in the same state as his friends, he was off, thinking about the girl he had just met. Somehow, she seemed strangely familiar.

"There was this tunnel and I had to brave it all by myself-"

"After I tested it first and you thought I had died." Harry interrupted.

"I'm trying to stick to the main points Harry!" Ron replied.

"So anyway, before Mr. Helpful here interrupted, I was saying that there was thing tunnel and I had…"

But Harry didn't exactly hear the rest of Ron's bragging as he was too focused on the girl. He could just remember her face, her hair, her eyes…

"And then, after many terrible battles and hardships we made it back to you Hermione."

"Well," Hermione began, placing the book in under her arm. "It's about time you two bet me to a book."

And with that she turned on her heels to leave, the two boys racing to catch up with her as they gathered with the rest of the Weasleys.

Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys hurried back to the burrow that afternoon where they all began the long wait until school, of which nobody was really waiting for.

**There you go guys! Have great Hollidays and please review:)**


	5. The sour notsogummi worms

**Author's note: Hey everyone, sorry its been so long for me to put up another chappy but I was away in FIJI! YAY! Anyway, please review and just for all those who are reading I am now not going to put up the next chapter until I get at least 15 reviews! So pwease review! Keep up da smiles!**

Chapter 5: The sour not-so-gummi worms

Weeks had past and soon it was time for them to head back to school. The dreaded day kept looming closer and closer, and with each day that passed, the complaining from Ron got louder and louder.

Soon they had only one night left. Harry and Ron were lying in Ron's room each of them thinking.

"Hey Harry," Ron began, staring up onto the roof. "What do you think we'll do this year?"

Harry smiled. "I dunno."

"Yeah, I like it that way."

Ron rolled over and closed his eyes, both of them trying to go to sleep.

"Okay, where is the rest of you?" Mrs Weasley was yelling from somewhere in the house. "I've only got two of you… no wait, Ginny, okay one of you."

That was bound to be Hermione. But of course, Harry and Ron had chosen to have the extra twenty minutes sleep rather than pack their bags.

Each of them was rushing around the house, stuffing things they though were theirs into their bags or hands, Hermione watching them and giving them I-told-you-so looks every now and again.

Harry was stuffing the last of his stuff into his bags when a very untidy and tired looking Ron rushed into the room, a toothbrush in his mouth.

"I can't find it." He muttered, rushing out of the room and Harry could just hear Ron yelling to his mother asking for something.

Harry began to relax. Usually it would take him at least another two minutes to get ready so he was in good time.

He lugged his bags down the flight of stairs which seemed to go on forever, Ron now the only one who was still rushing around the house looking for things.

"Good boy Harry." Mrs Weasley said, smiling at Harry before looking anxiously up the stairs. "Ron, come on!"

There was a rather loud crash as Ron Weasley and mountains of other things came tumbling down the stairs. China pots that were centuries old and the last remaining photos of distant relatives came crashing down, Ron's limbs flying in all directions. Everyone was squirming as they watch Ron and the other Weasley possessions bounce off the walls.

"Right." Ron said as he reached the end of the staircase and the crashing stopped. "Off we go then." He smiled, looking anxiously down at the metre high pile of stuff at his feet that made even more crashing noises as he stepped out of the middle.

Slowly, he pulled his trunk and other stuff out from the pile and once every last possession of his was in his hands (except for his toothbrush which was in his mouth again) He began walking to the door.

"Ronald!" Mrs Weasley said with a sigh. "What are you doing?" She asked his as he began to turn the door-handle.

"Um, going out the door." He replied stupidly.

"Ron, of all the times we have travelled to the station, how many of them have we used muggle transport?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Um…" Ron began thinking hard.

"None, that's how many. You're father would find it fascinating but I think it is a complete waste of time. So," She turned and picked up a large, white bowl. "We are going by magic."

Ron looked rather disappointed as he hung his head and closed the front door.

"Let me guess." He began glumly. "Floo powder again."

"No, dearest." Mrs Weasley began as the things inside the bowl began to become clear to Harry. "We're using-"

But before Mrs Weasley had finished her sentence, Ron had sped over from his spot by the door and had grabbed the giant, white bowl off his mother to inspect it.

"What are they?" He asked looking down at the creatures inside the bowl.

"Don't touch!" Mrs Weasley said, frantically running to where Ron was standing with everyone gathered around him and snatching the bowl back off him.

"How many times have I told you Ronald?"

"A million mum, a million." Ron replied smartly.

"Now," Mrs Weasley began once again, catching her breath and flattening her hair with her one free hand. "If you'll all just take one of these gloves…" She said, pointing to a large oval tissue box with purple gloves inside. Everyone took two. As Harry slipped his hand inside the oval box, he felt the gloves… squirming.

"Ah!" Ron screamed and Harry swirled around to see Ron lying on the ground about a metre away from his own two purple gloves. "They're alive!"

Harry looked at Mrs Weasley of who he though was going to quickly grab the gloves off everyone of chant a spell to stop whatever was happening. But she didn't. Instead, she remained clam, slowly counting how many of the things were in the bowl in front of her. She swallowed.

"Don't be silly dear." She said, hardly paying any attention.

"Ron," Hermione said, quickly slipping on her own to squirming gloves. "They're not alive."

"Yes they are!" Ron cried. "Look at them!" He pointing one shaking finger at the floor, two purple gloves squirming where he pointed as though each one was having a heart attack.

"As I said Ron, they're not alive." Hermione said calmly walking over to Ron's gloves and picking them up with her own fingers. "They are Protelian Gloves."

Ron gulped. "Which means?"

"Which means that each glove is sprayed with a Protelian liquid all the way from Portugal which gives the gloves the ability to protect your hands from anything. Unfortunately, Protelian liquid also makes things it comes in contact with squirm for a while so don't worry Ron it is perfectly normal." She dropped the gloves just before Ron's feet before strutting back to the spot she had placed her bags.

"Okay," Mrs Weasley said, turning around to face them all with a bright smile on her face. "Everyone got their gloves on?"

Ron gulped and slowly picked up the purple gloves and slid them onto his hands.

"Good. If you each take five of these and just hold them for a minute then we can get on our way."

The four of them got up, Hermione being the only one who seemed to trust the creatures as she slid her hand into the bowl and took five. Everyone else followed her example each one staring down at the things that were lying life-less in their hands.

"Now these ones are alive." Mrs Weasley said.

Of course this was the wrong thing to say as it cause Ron to jumped back in fright and throw them violently to the floor before stamping all over them.

"Ah, Ron! No Ron, don't do that!" Mrs. Weasley yelled as the tiny beasts were squished into the floor.

"Now I'll have to clean the carpet again…" She sighed. "Ron, I think it would just be best if we went through this together okay? Everyone has to do it, so you can do it to. Now come and get some more."

Ron trudged over to the large white bowl and with a little help from his mother (Mrs Weasley: FOR GOD'S SAKE RON JUST STICK YOUR HAND IN THERE AND PICK THEM UP OR YOU CAN STAY HERE AND LOOM AFTER FRED AND GEORGE ALL YEAR) Ron stuck his hand in the bowl and refrained from killing the things in his hand.

Harry looked down into his palm. Sitting there, on his palm, were five little grey creatures each only the width of his hand, thin and stick-like. But the best way to describe what he saw was to call them worms.

"Before you ask I will tell you." Mrs Weasley said as Ginny began to open her mouth. "They are Tradvisany Beasts and are extremely helpful creatures." Ginny closed her mouth. "They can transport you very far distances without having to get authorization and use a portkey or having to go through the pain of using a wallman." Harry knew she meant the walkman he had used once and decided he never wanted to use again. "Okay everyone, now," Mrs Weasley began, picking up her own five worms. "What we will do, don't do it now, is to get each worm and place them firmly on our tongues. Once you have done that, chew seven times exactly, you don't want to know what will happen to you if you don't, and swallow."

Ron looked down at the worms in his hands and gulped.

"Okay everyone, NOW!" Mrs Weasley said rather loudly causing them all to simultaneously place the worms on their tongues.

The taste entered Harry's mouth, the sourness beginning to overwhelm him as he tried not to screw up his face.

2…3…4…

Harry's mind was counting as he chewed the worms that were leaking the sour disgusting taste into his mouth.

5…6…

Harry kept chewing, his teeth feeling cold and stale as the worms galloped around his mouth.

7

Harry swallowed as quickly as he could, the sourness evaporating from his mouth. But what happened next, nobody but Mrs Weasley could ever have expected.

BOOM!

Harry was no longer standing in the Weasley's living room, with the warmth of the crackling fire surrounding him. Instead he suddenly began to feel quite cold. Looking around him he saw four other bodies, which he recognised, each shivering and slowly turning a pale shade of blue.

"I didn't expect it to be this cold." Hermione said as she shivered her lips so cold and blue Harry was almost sure that a layer of ice was forming on them.

"Oh don't be ridiculous." Mrs Weasley began. She seemed to be the only one of the five of them who was as calm as a bird and wasn't even shivering in the slightest. "Where has Ron got to? If he doesn't show up soon we'll leave without him and then he'll have no idea what to do."

Suddenly, a loud BOOM was heard and right beside Hermione popped Ron, looking as confused as ever.

"Where the hell are we?" He exclaimed looking suspiciously around him.

"Actually dear," Mrs Weasley began. " We are not in hell, we are on top of a mountain named Mt Everest."

"It's bloody freezing up here."

"You haven't noticed." Ginny interrupted.

"Now everyone, except Ron, you'll come soon dear." Mrs Weasley swallowed. "HOLD ON!"

Harry didn't get a chance to realise what to hold on to as there was nothing around him. Just a very loud…

BOOM!

Harry didn't want to open his eyes this time, he was afraid he might be… well… who knows? The air was warmer, a lot warmer and after coming to the conclusion he wasn't on a mountain anymore, he opened his eyes.

Big mistake. Two whole seconds the sun had glared into his eyes, so bright Harry would still be seeing the after effects for a while to come.

Where was he? Was anyone else there? Harry didn't want to open his eyes again and slowly he began to feel the heat.

"Mum, where… are… we?" Harry heard Ginny's voice echo around him.

"A very fine desert that might be named the Sahara. Actually I'm not to sure." Mrs Weasley said, again being the only one not effected by this, her voice coming from high above anyone else's as she was obviously still standing.

Harry tried to open his mouth to speak but it was dry and brittle and he could not say a word. The heat was overwhelming him now, and his knees gave way, leaving his body to fall limply into the sand. Sweat was seeping out of everywhere and his every breath seemed to take so much energy he couldn't last much longer.

He didn't even remotely hear the BOOM as Ron appeared or the yells as the heat became too much for him. The sun was sizzling his back and neck the only liquid for miles being the sweat that was running like water down his back.

BOOM!

He was so glad to be out of there, so glad that the heat had evaporated and had been replaced by cool winds that wiped his sweat away. This time he was sure he could open his eyes. And when he did, he didn't regret it. While Ron was still scorching away in the heat, there Harry was on top of a large, fluffy, billowy cloud, the fluff surrounding his face. He breathed easily, feeling the light air in his lungs, and he sat upright.

Sprawled on the clouds around him were his friends, each relaxing with giant smiles on their face.

"This is by far my favourite part." Mrs Weasley said, flopping back into her own billowy cloud.

BOOM!

Ron appeared, his eyes half closed and the stench of the sweat still surrounding him. But Harry only got to see him flop down and mutter something about being in heaven before…

BOOM!

Harry had closed his eyes again, each time he was scared of what was coming next. It wasn't too cold and it wasn't too hot and there seemed to be a lot of noise. Who knows, he could be in Diagon Alley.

Unfortunately, he wasn't. He opened his eyes and suddenly realised what it was like to be short. Looking up he saw creatures looming over him, creatures with giant hands and giant legs, creatures he could only describe as… well… giants.

No one even began to open their mouths as they stared in shock at the beasts rushing around with big grins spread across their faces.

BOOM!

Ron was standing beside Harry once more, the look on his face changing from utterly relaxed to a look of shock and panic.

"Hey Ron." Harry whispered casually.

"Hey Harry." Ron replied, gulping.

BOOM!

For the first time Harry had left his eyes wide open. Around him he saw something magnificent, something he recognised and missed, something he was overly glad to see.

**Please Review**

**15 reviews or no next chappy for you!**


	6. The Untold

**Author's note: Hey everyone! I know i told you that i would give you the next chapter when i got 15 reviews and now I have 20 so I am very VERY HAPPY! Thank you everyone! **

**coolmarauders****: You guys rock! Thank you so much for ur reviews! And just to show I care, this chapter is devoted to you!**

**punkchick99****: Well, now i have read the sixth book so there! And im very glad u got it to let u review, i care very deeply.**

**IamSiriusgrl****: I know, but wierd methods of transportation are fun!**

**drgn prncss****: Hahahaha! I got 20 reviews! I knew it! I know, sour gummi worms are really nice!**

**Anyways, keep up the smiles!**

Chapter six: The Untold.

Platform 9 ¾ had never looked so welcoming. Witches and wizards were running around frantically, saying goodbye to their little first years or begging their mothers to go away as they smothered them in kisses. But seeing the wizard community was not what Harry wanted to see. All the wizards, all the witches, they just helped his mind fill up with the memories from last year. The smile on Harry's face that had once spread from one ear to the other suddenly vanished.

Draco… Dumbledore… Snape…

He wanted to do what he had done the very first day after he had left Hogwarts last year. He wanted to never see these people again, never breathe the same air as them or walk down the same path as them. He wanted to get away, to _run_ away.

He turned to look at his friends, each of them smiling as he had been before until they looked at Harry's expressionless face and their smiles disappeared as well.

"Harry…" Hermione started.

"No Hermione." Harry began. "I don't want to go back. I can't go back. I don't want to face them."

"Harry, you have to, you know you do."

"You try seeing the things that I saw last year, you try hearing the things I heard last year and spend a whole summer with it all replaying in your head and then tell me if you'd ever want to come back."

"Look, I know its hard-"

"No you don't. I know you don't."

They stood in silence for a few minutes, each of them staring at the other.

"Look Harry, please, Dumbledore wouldn't have wanted you to stop school just because-"

"Just because he DIED?"

BOOM

Ron appeared next to Harry, a look of overwhelming relief covering his face.

"Thank gosh." He said, leaning on Harry's shoulder. "I thought it would never end."

"Right now," Mrs Weasley began, strolling back with Ginny. They had been loading their belongings onto the train. "All of you on the train now."

"What about our-" Ron started.

"Your stuff is already one, Ginny and I took care of that." Ginny, who hadn't wanted to help at all, tried to smile.

The five of them made their way over to the train and began to pile on, tears beginning to form in the edges of Mrs Weasley's eyes.

"Please… not this year…" Ron muttered under his breath.

"Oh… Ronny, come here!" Mrs Weasley screamed.

And then Ron was nowhere to be seen, hidden by his mother's arms and drenched in her tears, little yelps for help being the only thing that seemed to be able to squeeze out of there. Ron quickly pulled away from his mother, straightening his robes and flattening his hair as he looked around anxiously to make sure no one had seen the dreaded incident.

Seeing their mother out of the train window, covered in the usual amount of tears as she was almost every other year, Ron and Ginny waved as the train sped round the corner and out of Mrs Weasley's sight.

"So, cabin 9 it is." Hermione said, finding that once again, they had missed out on all other cabins and that cabin nine was the only one left with nobody in it. Hermione smiles and opened the door for the others to clamber in.

"Thank you." Ginny said politely, as she entered the deserted cabin.

"Thanks." Harry began stepping inside after Ginny.

"Tha-" Ron started by Hermione suddenly slamming her arm in front of him, Ron cringing as the pain got to his stomach.

"_We_ are prefects." Hermione said as though reminding Ron of his duties to the school he had been trying to find ways to get out of for most of the summer.

"We are?" Ron said dumbly, smiling at Hermione and kind of hoping she would put in a good word for him in the prefects cabin and leave it at that. Of course, he knew she wouldn't.

"Yes Ron, we are." She pointed her other hand down the long hallways and gave Ron a stern look.

"But I… you see-"

"Ron!"

"Oh alright. But just this once." Ron said angrily, storming off down the hallway, Hermione only steps behind him

"No not just this once! You're going to come every…"

But soon Harry could no longer hear his friend's voices as they got further down the hallway, further away from him.

Ginny smiled, and sat down rather awkwardly.

"You know, mum loves that spell." She said, pulling her stuff from up above her down so that her trunk was beside her. "You know, the one that lets you transport items to wherever you like."

"I guess that would be handy." Harry said, before realising how dumb that sounded. "Do you know it?"

"Nah, learn it in 7th year."

Harry looked at the girl sitting opposite the cabin to him. He looked at her long, silky ginger hair that had grown even more beautiful over the summer. Her looked at her hands, each one fragile and agile as they moved the zips on her bag away from her. He looked at her lips and her smile, each of them making Harry feel as though he was made of gold. But her eyes were what Harry loved the most. The way they would slowly glance in his direction every now and again, sparkling in the sunlight - and then it hit him… well, almost hit him.

"Watch out!" Ginny yelled, slicing the silence that stood between them as Harry's trunk began to wobble. Harry looked up, only for a moment, and saw his large trunk lying there, on the edge of the shelf, slowly threatening to fall and crush him. And then the threat was carried out.

Before Harry could think of moving, the moment for looking at the trunk had gone, and the moment when the trunk began to fall had begun.

Ginny saw what she had to do. In had matter of milliseconds, Ginny had launched herself off the seat just before the trunk decided to carry out its threat. She jumped, pulling Harry through the air with her so that as each of the objects landed, neither was squished by the trunk. They lay on the ground in silence for what seemed like an eternity, each taking in the heat of the other for tiny moments. The each pushed themselves apart, the air flooding into the new space between them.

"Ah… thanks…" Harry said, as he sat back on his seat and pulled his trunk so that it was beside him.

What had he been thinking? He knew that he was not allowed to get into any relationships with anyone, _ever_. Not Ginny, not anyone. He could not put her or anyone else in harms way. He just couldn't.

"No problem." Ginny said, rushing back to her seat which just happened to be in the opposite corner to where Harry was sitting.

And there they sat, each twiddling their thumbs in silence. After twelve minutes or so of this dreadful silence Harry decided to look over at Ginny. She was staring out the open window, the cool breeze rushing past her gentle face.

But soon she looked over at him and their eyes met. But this was only for half a second as both almost immediately broke away as soon as eye contact was made. Little did Harry know, that his waiting would soon be over and that something that would benefit Harry greatly this year was about to happen.

Draco Malfoy passed.

Wait… what was he doing here? Harry was sure he had been expelled from Hogwarts for what had happened the previous year and yet, there he was, strutting about the train as he normally did, just as though nothing had ever happened. Harry felt the anger begin to burn inside him as he watched Draco smile menacingly as his gang of thick Slytherins followed him down the hallway. Harry wanted desperately to get Malfoy back for what he had done, and he was going to get him back, if it was the last thing he did.

But he soon felt a hand on his arm. A warm hand he knew only to be Ginny's.

"Harry?" She asked questioningly as he turned to face her. She looked worried and Harry decided that there would be another time to get Malfoy back, a time when Ginny wasn't around.

But soon Harry realised that there was not another time to do what he was about to do. His ears began picking up Draco's conversation, as did Ginny's.

"And then father came home last one night, before he was sent to… well… you all know and mother knew straight away what had happened. Of course, I knew as well. It was obviously…"

But Harry could no longer hear anymore of Draco's conversation. Most people would have just left it at that and gone back to staring at Ginny, but Harry knew Draco too well and he was not foolish enough to let any piece of handy information go to waste. Harry stood up quickly, his mind focused on what he had to do as he walked towards the door.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, also looking up. Harry stepped out into the long hallway just in time to see Draco Malfoy stepping into a cabin not so far away.

Ginny knew what was about to happen.

"Harry," She begun, the knowing smile on her face reappearing. "If we're going to do this, we have to do it properly."

She raced back into the cabin, quickly pulling out her wand as Harry re-entered, looking very confused.

"But Ginny!" Harry began.

"Listen Harry-"

"That's what I was going to do before you stopped me!"

"We can still listen Harry, we just have to be more… more secretive about it."

Harry began thinking about how it would look if two students were just standing in the hallways with their ears pressed up against the wall, listening intently. Ginny raised her wand.

"Lisento Bigon." She said before waving her wand briskly. Harry didn't notice any change, everything was the same. Until, Ginny whispered. "Harry?"

The words boomed in his ears and his immediate reaction was to cover them, to block out the amazingly loud whisper from his head. Ginny smiled.

"Now Harry, listen."

Harry was finding it rather hard not to at this present point in time. Harry took his hands off his ears and tried to focus on the voices a couple of cabins away. He had to get past some first years talking about what Quiddich would be like and some fifth years wondering whether or not Snape would be back this year until he came to the right cabin.

"I had known all along." Malfoy's voice boomed in Harry's head. "Of course, Mother and Father didn't know when I first knew, I found out from You-know-who himself. Father and Mother said that they had permission to tell me so Father sat me down and said-"

But Harry and Ginny never got to find out what Malfoy's father had said to him as two loud words bounced off the inside of his head.

"Lisento Undoe."

It was Hermione's voice and as Harry turned around he saw a very angry Hermione and a very sorry Ron.

"What in the world do you think you were doing?" Hermione bellowed, pacing up and down their cabin.

"But Hermione, they were-" Harry started.

"I know they were discussing You-know-who but what if you had been you had been caught?" Hermione interrupted. Harry hadn't thought of that. "What if another prefect had seen you!" Her eyes widened with fear. "Or a teacher!" She gulped. "Did either of you think of that?"

Harry decided to keep quiet and judging by the lack of sound, Ginny had decided the same thing.

"It was highly irresponsible." Hermione started. "Wasn't it Ron?"

"What?" Ron asked, jerking awake after hearing his name being entered into the conversation. "Oh yeah, so irresponsible."

But Hermione didn't keep complaining anymore as the train had stopped and everyone was getting ready to go.

Hermione had rushed them off the train so quickly, Harry was sure that he had left half his stuff behind. Hermione pulled them along stubbornly, hoping to get a good carriage.

In the end they got stuck in one that was crammed full of third years. Everyone was talking, Ginny and Hermione with the occasional comment from Ron, two little third year girls and three other third year boys. How they all managed to fit in one carriage, Harry didn't have a clue.

He sat there in silence, occasionally exchanging smiles with Hermione and Ron until he decided that he was bored. He also decided that the only way to get rid of that boredom was to listen. Of course, he didn't usually eves-drop on third years, but what harm could come to them if Harry listened to what they did over the summer break. He began by listening to Ginny and Hermione's conversation.

"… but, according to Professor McGonagal, a frog can only turn into a rat if you use the Tontellins spell and only that spell…" Hermione's voice rang through his head, followed by some sort of response from Ginny.

Then he began listening to the three boys in the corner.

"… and then I zoomed past, on my brand new broom and whacked the quaffle out of his hands before zooming down to get it. It was the most awesome move in history! And then…" And the boy from Ravenclaw carried on.

Harry was almost asleep now, so bored he felt like jumping out of the carriage just to get some attention. Until…

"I know, I heard about her, and that scar on her arm. I mean, you have to wonder don't you." But the girl was stopped by the carriage stopping and soon movement filled the carriage and the two girls were nowhere to be seen. Of course, by the time Harry had shoved Hermione, Ginny and Ron out of the carriage, Harry found himself just in time to see them halfway to the castle. Harry sighed as he began to walk up the long walk to Hogwarts and into the Great Hall.

**Thnakx for reading!**

**R&R!**

**Keep up the smiles!**


	7. The chapter that doesn't have a name

Author's note: Yes, I know and another wonderful chapter! LOL coolmarauders: Oh, thankx. You guys are awsome! By the way, you can't spell update. Camilla Elise Whitewood: Thannk you so much for reviewing! I'm glad u laughed! drgn prncss: Yes, a seventh year fic it has become, and i'm glad ur still smiling! punkchick99: I'm very glad that you hate the McDonalds theme song and I hope u did well in the test u had ages ago! thanx for reading and please review! ANYWAYS, KEEP UP THE SMILES:) Chapter seven: The new girl. Harry took his seat in the Gryffindor table beside Ron and opposite Hermione. Both of them were still arguing about turning frogs into rats and Harry couldn't wait for Dumbledore's speech to shut them up. But he knew that it wasn't coming. Thankfully, the commotion (and Ron and Hermione's bickering) died down as Professor McGonagall rose from her seat.

Everyone sat in silence for a few seconds before the Professor spoke. "Now I know what happened last year was a bit shocking but I know that Professor Dumbledore would not have wanted the school to stop, in whatever absence he had from the school. I have been granted the role of Headmistress and I can only hope that I will live up to Professor Dumbledore's example." Harry could tell she was fighting back tears as she spoke about Professor Dumbledore. She took a deep breath. "But now I welcome all of you to a year at Hogwarts I hope shall be rewarding."

The door swung open and every head in the room turned quickly to see Professor Flitwick walking briskly down the hall, the first year students walking with anticipation. In almost no time at all, they were at the front, each student squirming or chatting to their neighbour about what house they'd be in.

The sorting hat sat on its usual old stool and slowly, it opened its eyes and cleared its throat, much to some of the first years surprise.

"Welcome to another year,

that I'm sure will be great,

Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff,

these are the houses that begin to wait.

So put me on you little head

and I shall tell you your fate."

Everyone fell silent for a moment, and another moment of silence followed before Professor McGonagall started clapping. Of course, the whole school soon joined in. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat.

"Well, that was strange and… short..." Hermione whispered as Amelia Dole was sorted into Slytherin.

"Most of his songs are strange." Harry whispered as Rebecca Goffee got sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Yes, but not that short."

"I wish it would just stick to the basics." Ron replied as he clapped with the other Gryffindors as Amanda Rin came and sat down at their table.

"But what did it all mean?" Hermione asked as the Hufflepuff table erupted into applause.

"No idea." Harry started as a small boy was covered by the sorting hat. "But I have a feeling we're going to find out."

"Yep, now I'm full." Ron said, patting his belly as they stepped out of the Great Hall and into the entrance way to Hogwarts.

"Me too." Harry replied, as they started following the large crowd of noisy Gryffindors up the stairs.

But soon he stopped. He was certain he had hears something.

"Can you hear that?" Harry asked innocently. Hermione and Ron would have replied "no" except for the fact that there was now a loud, booming, squeaky noise coming from beside them. Harry turned around to see the great, magnificent doors to Hogwarts opening before him. Locks and bolts were undone, clinking and clanking as everyone began to gather excitedly around the squeaky doors. Slowly, the light forced its way through the gaps, slowly pouring more and more light into Hogwarts.

Two hands began to show themselves, large and rough as they pushed with all their might to open the doors. Now there were millions of questions running through everyone's heads, "what's happening?" and "Who is it?" some of the more popular ones.

But then Harry realised. How else could have hands like that? There was a huge sigh as everyone began to see who it was.

Hagrid.

Everyone turned away, rather disappointed but getting back to their usual lives and making their way back to their common rooms. But slowly but surely, everyone fell quiet. A paced beat of heels on stone could be hear, becoming louder and louder. Before anyone knew what was happening, they had all turned around to face… well, they didn't know yet.

Who was it? What was it? The sound of the high heels gradually was getting louder and louder still. Whoever it was, they were getting closer. And then everyone saw.

At first it was only a tiny lock of hair blowing in the light breeze. But soon a figure appeared. But not just any figure. A girl, a girl so beautiful she ripped out boy's hearts as soon as they laid eyes on her as she filled all the girls with the ultimate envy.

She kept walking towards them and with each step; the students began to see her beauty more clearly. Her hair was soft and blew gently, her golden locks soaring and shining in the light. Her eyes were gentle and soothing, deep green that captured people and pulled them in. Her lips were the perfect red, as though he had stained them with mountains of blood when she was little. Her smile was amazing, it was like a breath of warm air on a cold day and it made her look so beautiful and so friendly. She was almost the perfect human Barbie doll as she walked in, in her jeans and t-shirt, as everyone closed their mouths, hoping that no one had seen them open.

"Move along now please, its time to go to your common rooms." Professor McGonagall's voice rang out and suddenly the crowd erupted into life and started moving off again.

"Mr Malfoy." Professor McGonagall yelled, causing Malfoy to spin around and smile at the new girl as he ran his fingers through his hair. "You," Professor McGonagall said point at Harry, Ron or Hermione but they couldn't figure out whom. "Mr Thomas, Miss Schwer… shcwer… Belinda!"

Slowly, the teenagers made their way across the entrance way to Professor McGonagall's side.

"Well, come on then." Ron said, still not able to take his eyes off the new girl as she also walked towards the Professor.

"You've got to be kidding me." Hermione started, looking at the girl as though she was contagious.

As Harry made his way across the floor, he didn't know how every other boy felt about this girl, looking at Malfoy, Ron of Mr Thomas he was almost certain they were in love or other wise they had just had their brains taken out by an ant in a bulldozer. Either way, he knew he felt differently. Sure this girl was beautiful, but he couldn't help thinking one thing as he looked at her. Every time he looked he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and just like everyone else he was entranced, but somewhere, in the back of his head, his mind was warning him.

"Welcome to you all." Professor McGonagall started. You have been chosen to help us with this… dilemma." She said, noticing that the only two people who weren't staring at the new girl were Hermione and Belinda.

"Khm!" Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, drawing their attention back to herself once again. "This is Alyssa."

Alyssa smiled and instantly every gaze was upon her. "Depending on what house she is put in, one of you will be her guide. Unfortunately, she was a little bit late-"

"Sorry." Alyssa muttered.

"And she missed the sorting. The sorting hat has to be… repaired and won't be back for a couple of weeks. Then, she shall be sorted. Until then, we need a volunteer to be her guide. Would anyone like to-"

All the guy's hands (except for Harry who wasn't sure why he didn't put his hand up) shot up in the air, causing Alyssa to blush.

"Alright Mr Malfoy, you can guide her for now. I shall address all of you when she is sorted. Thank you, I'm sure you'll all make her feel right at home. Mr Malfoy, a word please…"

Ron's hand suddenly felt as if it had been chopped off. He had the chance to take the most beautiful girl ever around the school and Malfoy stole that chance from him. Everyone began to leave, Ron watching as Malfoy and Alyssa followed Professor McGonagall, Malfoy making Alyssa laugh.

"Come on Ron, you need some sleep." Harry said, pulling his friend away.

"Can't believe… stupid Malfoy, always does that." Ron muttered as he and Harry entered their dorm. "Why does it always happen like that? Why? WHY?"

"Because Ron, because." Dean said as he jumped up onto his bed.

"Hey, did you guys see that new girl?" Seamus asked as he pulled on his pyjama top.

"Yeah! God she was beautiful!" Dean replied.

"And I almost got to be her guide!" Ron blurted out.

"What! No way!" Neville, Seamus and Dean chorused before Ron began explaining; in great detail how Malfoy had stolen his chance.

"Bummer." Dean said, turning of the lamp by his bed.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, turning off his own light and jumping into bed. "You're pretty quiet Harry." Seamus began, truth being, Harry was being very quiet. "What did you think?"

Truth was, Harry didn't know. He had been going over that question in his head, trying to find a suitable answer. In the end, he hadn't come up with one so he just said: "Well, she was okay."

The others burst out into disagreement with Harry, almost shouting insults at him.

"Harry, that's an understatement and you know it." Or "What has gotten into you Harry?" were just some of the things that were flying around the room all at the same time.

The talked about Alyssa for most of the night, each one not able to get any sleep, the picture of this new girl fresh in their minds. No matter what happened, it just kept slipping in… her hair… her eyes… her smile…


End file.
